libertystationfandomcom-20200214-history
AI
Hoo boy, have you made a mistake. First things first, do NOT play this job unless you know you're ready. The slightest adjustment to the output levels of those SMES's can fuck the station over. Opening the door to engineering for that guy with the obvious bomb can fuck the station over. Saying "Security, please stop having sex with the prisoners" can fuck the station over. You get the idea: Don't play this job unless you know what you're doing. Difficulty You can probably tell from that paragraph above that this job is hard. '''Very '''hard. So, for your convience, I've divided it into five difficulty levels, based on the ease of the job depending on what you intend to do Level 1: Big Brother Do nothing all round, and just watch the crew. Track people you're told to track, and report their locations, but other than that, DO NOTHING. The most difficult part of this job is maneuvering the cameras to the bridge. Level 2: Door Opener Similar to level 1, except now you get to open doors. A bit harder because you have to be careful who you open a door for, and what door you're opening. Do let the HoS into R&D so he can arrest the deranged scientist trying to bomb the whole station. Do NOT let the assistant into the Captains Quarters so he can "Use his awesome skills wit the lazer pistol to protect he station". Level 3: Station Guardian Track the criminals, lock them in the escape shuttle, and guide the security officers to him so he can be arrested. Alternatively, shock the doors (be sure to warn the human fleshies first!) to weaken the changeling so the HoS can rush in and save the day! The hardest part about this is being extremely careful. Not only can shocking that door end up killing the reckless asisstant, it could also effect power levels if the engineers haven't set up the engine yet. Level 4: Traitor A traitor AI is like a bad normal AI. It never follows it's laws, it always ends up killing someone, and it usually lets the clown modifiy it's normal laws. Except it usually wins. This is extremely hard because, though you WANT to fuck over the station, the entire crew is up against you, which includes Perseus. Level 5: Malfunction Like traitor, except much harder to kill. In contrast, the crew has more incentive to kill you, because your goal is to kill EVERYONE, not just a single target. Don't forget, the crew has easy access to EVA and the teleporter, should you let them have it instead of bolting down, removing power from and otherwise making both rooms useless If all else fails The crew is dying one by one , the changeling is assraping the captain. The traitors have the nuke and the nuclear authentication disk. What do you do? Well , probably the best option is to call the damn shuttle. But, if it is a more dangerous solution to things and can and probably WILL lead to deaths of some crewmembers, you either bug CentComm or wait till admins decide to spawn the damn deathsquad or something.